During the conducting of a payment transaction involving a payment card, cryptograms are often generated that are used in authentication of the payment card and authorization of the transaction. In many instances, a cryptogram may be generated by the payment card itself (e.g., in payment cards with integrated circuit) or a computing device used to convey payment details, such as a smart phone or tablet computer. However, there are limits on the amount of data that may be conveyed from the payment card or computing device to a point of sale for inclusion in a transaction message for the payment transaction. As a result, payment cards and computing devices often use specific formatting for the transmitted data, which includes the at least the cryptogram and a transaction account number.
However, as the number and type of transaction accounts increases, many financial institutions and other entities are interested in using account numbers of varying lengths. In particularly, many entities are interested in expanding transaction account numbers beyond the additional sixteen digits, for improved routing, accommodation of a greater number of transaction accounts, etc. Current systems are configured to use up to the limit of data space available for conveying to a point of sale and inclusion in a transaction message. As such, traditional computing systems are not equipped for the use of transaction account numbers of varying lengths, due to necessitated changes to the remainder of data to be conveyed to the point of sale, particularly while ensuring the inclusion of proper cryptograms and additional data.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution where a computing device can be properly configured to accommodate for transaction account numbers of varying lengths while still including cryptograms and other data necessary for the use in payment transaction and staying within data limits.